srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Item:1301 Finger Of Dread
Obtained at You obtain this item in exchange for the three Iron weapons of Tarramyre. After each battle session with Xarakk where you did not flee, there is a chance that one of these weapons will drop. Once you get the three weapons, you can take them to the stone building to the west of the Ruins of Tarramyre (marked red, Hall of the Three Knights), where you'll be able to transform them into the Finger Of Dread. Once you have turned the weapons in for the Finger Of Dread, battle sessions with Xarakk begin dropping onyx bands that you can use to complete the ring. Unique Features This item can be leveled by expending general experience to improve it. Below is an example of how the finger looks at level 5 and with the 3 onyx bands (1 charge has been used): When you examine the finger in a SAFE location, it brings this message into the main screen (example taken at Level 1, with only 1 onyx band): '''The Finger of Dread This long, gnarled finger of bone is an ancient weapon of great power. Presented to you by the three undead master warriors in the ruins of Tarramyre, this wand, formerly the finger of a greater demon, becomes a wand of unspeakable might when fitted with the three onyx bands that once adorned it. The Finger must be equipped with a total of 3 onyx bands before its power can be used in combat. The Finger currently bears a total of 1''' onyx bands. The Finger is currently at level '''1 and emits a faint, erratic hum. You may infuse your own General Experience into the Finger, and raise its level (to a maximum of 5). The damage the finger does to your enemies when used during combat increases with each new level. The Finger of Dread must be outfitted with three onyx bands before it can be used in combat. Once it bears the three onyx bands, it may be used three times, before the bands disintegrate. After the bands have disintegrated, they must be replaced before the Finger of Dread can be used again. You may discover the onyx bands for the finger while battling Xarakk in the ruins of Tarramyre. The onyx bands for the Finger of Dread can be obtained in the same way that the Iron Items: they are found encircling the Finger when retreating from an engagement with the demon. No action is needed to pick them up. Once the three bands are completing the Finger, you can use its power for three times. At the third time, the bands disintegrate, and the only way to get them back is to fight the demon again. You can see the number of charges left in the description on the item on the inventory and after each use in battle. The Finger of Dread increases the damage it deals as it rises in level. The levels can be increased with General EXP, the same way as The Phantom Items and the Glittering Ice Shield. Right now the Finger can be trained to Level 5. Also, when you use it in combat, once equipped with the 3 onyx bands, it shows the following messages: * ''"An overpowering sense of dread comes over you as you level the Finger of bone at your enemy. Your foe takes '''XXX points of damage..."'' * "The powerful aura of fear the surrounds the Finger has taken its toll on you. You take '''XX' points of damage."'' The exact amount of damage you deal/receive depends on the level of the Finger, and it's random (and equiprobable) between some fixed limits. Here is a table of values extracted from actual reports (at least 60 reports for each possible situation, so they're very well researched; check the Technical Tarramyre thread at the forum). Seems like the finger does special damage to demons, or maybe it's only to Xarakk: see this report. Usage Tips To use the finger in combat, select it from the item drop-down box before clicking on your attack mode for that round. Important: The Finger of Dread is a powerful, but mysterious instrument of battle. Very little is known about this legendary item. Anyone who seeks to use the artifact against their enemies must know that will likely be susceptible to a small portion of its fearsome wrath... The Finger of Dread is one of the most powerful harming devices known so far in Sryth, in terms of controlled, guaranteed damage per round. There are some other comparable Combat Items like the Wand Of Dragonfire. Even if some weapons can deal comparable amounts of damage with their special powers, those specials are random, while the power of the Finger can be unleashed any time at will. UPDATE: 2008-10-12: Now, after each use, the Finger becomes useless for 5 minutes of real time. If you try to use it again during this period, you get a message "The Finger of Dread is still regathering its might. Nothing happens." You make a Normal attack like if it were used correctly. This meter cannot be avoided. Even if you quit and log in back again, the meter still prevents you from using the Finger for the rest of the time. The meter only registers time, not number of rounds or battles. You can even use it in two consecutive rounds, provided you're ready to wait 5 minutes between round.Category:Combat Items Category:Requires General Experience